7 Vidas
by Sabaku no Y
Summary: É um ciclo: eles se temem, se odeiam, se amam e se matam e então, começa tudo de novo. ;;;; ONESHOT;;;;


"**Sete Vidas"**

**-**

**I've been too long, I'm glad to be back**

Estive longe por muito tempo, estou contente por estar de volta

**[…]**

**Forget the hearse, 'cause I never die**

Esqueça o carro fúnebre, pois nunca morrerei.

**I got nine lives, cat's eyes**

Eu tenho nove vida e olhos de gato

**Abusing every one of them and running wild**

Maltratando cada um deles e correndo selvagem.

**Back in Black – AC/DC.**

**-**

Ela não levaria mais do que alguns segundos para assimilar a imagem que lhe aparecera. Seus olhos verdes paralisaram e durante o tempo em que sua mente trabalhava por reconhecimento, sua garganta engolia seco. O sorriso que era fácil de ser visto naquela face desmanchou-se em rios de torpor. O leve rosa das bochechas deu espaço ao vermelho que roubou o branco de seus olhos.

Era possível ver os mapas dos caminhos já traçados nas veias que se encheram de sangue, bem como era possível deduzir que aquilo não era imaginação, por mais alucinação que ela desejasse que fosse. Seria muito mais desejável acordar sob luzes e lágrimas do que permanecer sob escuridão e sorrisos que lhe rodeavam o caminho.

Aliás, desejou que aquilo retornasse de onde tivesse vindo.

Seu tremor se intensificou ao ver que o homem se aproximava e suas pernas não se moveram, ao passo que sua boca secou. Era interessante analisar como uma simples presença poderia fazer e desfazer ações num piscar de olhos, mesmo que ela não os tivesse piscado desde então.

O mesmo cheiro que ela sentia das últimas vezes em que o viu, invadiu suas narinas e sua percepção lhe remeteu às varias vezes que ela o sentiu tanto em cheiro, perfume e suor. Era tão marcante quanto unhas compridas em carne.

Tão marcante quanto as unhas dele na carne dela.

O cabelo longo e impecavelmente arrumado ainda carregava o mesmo laço que anteriormente. Pensou ela se aquele pequeno tecido não tinha sido decomposto junto com o corpo sem alma que andava de seu lado.

Mas que tipo de situação contraditória era aquela em que a mulher de cabelos exóticos se achava. Um corpo não anda sem alma. Mas e se ele nunca tivesse tido uma?

Ela não saberia responder. Nunca soube como aquilo que a enojava durante o dia era capaz de enlouquecê-la à noite. Como alguém que não tinha sentimentos poderia recebê-los de alguém? Mas também não entendia como aquele misto de amor de ódio podiam permanecer juntos.

Ela não entendia nada. Nem como ela foi capaz de matá-lo, nem como foi capaz de beijar a boca cheia de sangue dele.

Talvez, ela mesma não tivesse alma.

Ele também não entendia como alguém com aparência e comportamento tão angelical poderia ser a face do demônio e realizar atos que nem mesmo em Apocalipse pudesse se encontrar algo tão mísero e aterrorizante.

O homem de olhos vermelhos que a seguia, levantava questões da mesma forma que ela e se perguntou o porquê de sentir-se excitado ao sentir uma lâmina retalhar-lhe a pele. Itachi sempre se perguntou como ele pôde deixá-la rasgar-lhe os tecidos enquanto ela subia e descia de seu colo, ofegante.

Talvez a situação o afugentasse da sã consciência e ele adotasse momentaneamente o sadismo insano e irônico que brilhava nos lábios dela.

Ela jamais imaginou que poderia chegar tão longe em um ato escarnecedor. Enquanto ele se afundava nela, puxou o mesmo corte que o fazia delirar e o apartou de simples brincadeiras e ao chegar em seu ápice, enterrou o objeto cortante.

Os olhos vermelhos dele pararam e o peito sofreu um tranco, quase tão forte quanto o que ele lhe deu ao chegar ao delírio. E tão de repente, ele não era capaz de mandar o líquido que coloria suas córneas e nutria sua excitação. Seu corpo agiu sem seu consentimento e o vermelho que era a vida, agora tornava-se morte.

E ela que possuía uma aura pura e mundana aproveitou-se do momento e bebeu da boca dele o gosto metálico que lhe assegurava os sentidos.

Sentidos que ele pareceu perder e quando ela o viu, pareceu ganhá-los de volta. Os dentes brancos dela se tingiram de um leve rosado que se dissipou em meio à saliva que rapidamente se prontificou a trabalhar e a selar o corte que a ansiedade provocara.

Teria sido a saliva dela capaz de regenerar o que havia sido perfurado pelo desejo satânico dela? Definitivamente, Sakura não sabia.

Apenas sabia que ela seria novamente um alvo, um alvo que não sabia quantas vidas a mais ela teria. Mas do mesmo modo cretino com que ela sorriu ao vê-lo desfilando tranquilamente e parando ao seu lado, ele lambeu os lábios e a segurou firme no pulso, torcendo-o.

Sakura gemeu. Tão intensamente quanto ela o fazia em seus ouvidos.

E em meio ao pulso torcido e a vontade de chorar, o desejo de o sentir cravando suas unhas em seu corpo e marcando-a com os dentes que também acabavam por tingir-se de rosa apareceu. Era impossível esperar que o sangue fluísse vermelho, pois a garganta pedia que ele fosse ingerido e o dispersar de sua cor atingia níveis de desespero profundo e avassalador.

- Eu quero ter várias vidas – sussurrou ele.

- Pra eu acabar com todas elas – completou ela, séria.

E aproximando-se do ouvido dela, acariciou-lhe com a língua, eriçando os pelos da nuca feminina.

- Adoraria acabar com as suas – disse ele.

- É por isso que sempre o faço antes – falou a rosada.

- Então faça do mesmo modo com que sempre o fez – terminou, encarando a jovem, fazendo-a olhar para o sobretudo preto que ele trajava.

Ela sorriu e do mesmo modo assustador com que ela reagiu quando o viu, mudou a expressão de terror para uma escancarada libido que poderia ser percebida a quilômetros e qualquer um que passasse por ali naquele momento, não veria mais do que o explícito.

Explicitamente sem pudores e sem nenhuma consciência.

Pelo menos, eles tinham quantas vidas desejassem ter, independente de quantas eles gastariam numa busca sem limites por amor e prazer. Por ódio e prazer.

Por dor e prazer.

E naquele instante, desejou mandá-lo de volta, desde que ele pudesse voltar. Voltar para o medo, a sagacidade, a selvageria e a libertinagem. Tudo muito bem regado ao som da boa e velha eternidade.

N/A: Ueba! Depois de anos sem postar, tenho de colocar algo, antes que site cancele a minha conta! Hahaha! Espero que gostem, por mais que eu saiba que muitos não irão gostar.

De qualquer forma, espero que agrade.

Reviews?

Kissus !!


End file.
